The Story of Cells (Pilot)
is the pilot chapter of Cells at Work! . It is a one-shot that was published by the Monthly Shōnen Sirius Magazine, written and illustrated by Akane Shimizu."細胞の話 (The Story of Cells) Original Digital Copy". Plot The story begins with Helper T Cell announcing the presence of cancer cell activities in the kidney and asking for all immune cells to perform the necessary preparations. However, many immune cells, including Antibody-Producing Cell (B Cell), Killer T Cell and Memory Cell refuse to work with each other.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_2.html A Red Blood Cell overhears this conversation and wonders about the health of the body until a White Blood Cell asks her for a pen. Intimidated, she tries not to get involved with him after retrieving her pen,http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_3.html but realizes that they are both headed to the the kidney. The White Blood Cell (No. 1116) warns her about the state of the kidney, so she asks the Red Blood Cell Squad Chief if she could switch shifts with someone else but was declined of her request.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_4.html While walking, they help Platelet make a request to the hypothalamus for more calcium ions via hormone secretion using a telephone. They also witness a quarrel involving Mast Cell, Memory Cell, Antibody-Producing Cell, Killer T Cell and Helper T Cell (through a monitor) which leads to an excessive release of histamine by Mast Cell.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_5.html Upon arriving at the Renal Corpuscle (followed by Killer T), they find Natural Killer Cell is already at the site.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_7.html A short while after the situation is briefed by Nephron and RBC delivers her oxygen, Cancer Cell appears and is stabbed by NK Cell but it fails to kill him.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_10.html WBC asks RBC to run for safety. She comes across Platelet and asks for the phone to contact Helper T Cell and request for assistance against Cancer Cell, but the immune cells declined. Frustrated, RBC contacts Helper T using Platelet's smartphone to locate the immune cellshttp://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_12.html and bring them to the kidney by forcehttp://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_15.html. After almost being attacked by cancer (but protected by WBC), the immune cells apologize to NK and Killer T Cell, who form a temporary truce against cancer. During their fight, Killer T Cell dies an anticlimactic death but White Blood Cell and NK Cell are able to deliver the final blow. RBC congratulates WBC and invites him to the celebration party. However, he tells her that his lifespan is up and it's time for him to be disposed. She is shocked by the news, since they have just become friends, and asks if she'll ever see him again. She discovers that when white blood cells die, they have to start all over, like being reborn.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_20.html She kindly asks him to remember her in his next life, and thanks him for everything. He comforts her by saying he will probably remember her for two more rebirths but it doesn't soothe RBC.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_21.html One day, a White Blood Cell that looks very similar No. 1116 asks for her pen. She realizes that he's No. 1117, and asks if they can go to the kidney together.http://shonen-sirius.com/shinjinsho/nw27_1/1_22.html Differences from the current version * Most uniforms and personalities are more loose and rugged than the current version, though each character has enough of their designs retained to be identifiable. * Red Blood Cell No. 3803 Squad AE (AE3803) does not have her iconic sickle-shaped ahoge. * In this universe, the lifespan of a cell is recorded via time stamp cards, and when it is completed, their substance is reused and they get reincarnated. * White Blood Cell No. 1116 (U-1146) is actually a macrophage, not a neutrophil, in this universe. Also unlike U-1146, he does not have a very strong work ethic, desiring to not deal with the cancer cell and go home. * Cancer Cell, though visually identical to his current version, is not capable of coherent speech. * Killer T Cell uses a knife. Gallery Pilot_Helper_T_Cell.png|Pilot Helper T Cell Pilot_Memory_Cell.png|Pilot Memory Cell Pilot_Killer_T_Cell.png|Pilot Killer T Cell Pilot_B_Cell.png|Pilot Antibody-Producing Cell Pilot_MBK.png|Memory Cell, Antibody-Producing Cell & Killer T Cell Pilot_RBC.png|Pilot RBC (No. 3803 Squad AE) Pilot_WBC.png|Pilot WBC (No. 1116) Pilot_WBC_warns_RBC.png|WBC warns RBC Pilot_WBC_&_RBC.png|WBC & RBC go to kindney Pilot platelet.png|Pilot Platelet Pilot_Mast_Cell.png|Pilot Mast Cell Pilot_NK_Cell.png|Pilot NK Cell Pilot cancer cell.png|Pilot Cancer Cell Pilot_RBC_bring_the_Cells_by_force.png|RBC brings the Cells by force Pilot_WBC_smiles.png|WBC smiles Pilot_RBC_new_hairstyle.png|RBC new hairstyle Pilot WBC 1117.png|WBC No.1117 References vi:Saibou no Hanashi Category:Manga Category:Manga chapter Category:Non-Canon